Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of subscriber stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
New subscriber stations are continuously being released to the public. These new subscriber stations boast more features and increased reliability. However, older subscriber stations continue to be used by consumers for many reasons.
Sometimes older subscriber stations may be collectively referred to as legacy devices. As updates are made to base stations, operation of legacy devices may be considered as the legacy devices are still being actively used.
Some subscriber stations may include components allow the subscriber stations to communicate using either new technology or older legacy technology. Current technology for switching between new technology and older legacy technology can be improved that allow subscriber stations to select an appropriate receiver in an efficient manner.